


Blooming Love Bouquet

by xfrx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akafuri New Year Challenge, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrx/pseuds/xfrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it a yes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming Love Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This work is especially made for Kak Kuro (ahokitsune)'s Akafuri New Year Challenge ^ q ^  
> Enjoy!

**_The first encounter_ **

 

Those heterochromatic eyes caught me instantly the moment I saw him.

He flashed the most genuine smile I have ever seen, it gives a comforted feeling.

He walks like he's a model on high fashion catwalk, and of course, I'm just an audience unconsciously staring at the breathtaking view.

 

"Here" _Wait, wait, wait, self, what on earth are you doing?_

"Hm? A thornless rose? For me?"  

"W-w-what?! No!! Uh I mean y-yeah.. For you, I guess?"

 

_Thornless rose: Love at first sight_

 

 

* * *

 

**_The first beat_ **

 

"Welcome! Good morning, may I help you?"

"Hello, may I know who's the man whose on duty on this shop two days ago?"

"Uhm, may I have the specification?"

"Brown hair, average height, clear honey eyes with small pupils, warm smile, and.. An oddball."

"Oddball? Haha guess you're referring to the owner of this shop"

"Ah yes, perhaps him. What's his name?"

"Furihata Kouki."

"He's not here today?"

"Nope, he went out of the town. Maybe he'll back in a week or else."

"Oh."

"Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"Hm.. May I place an order for those heather flowers which you have on the display?"

"Of course! How much would you like?"

"A bouquet."

"In a minute!"

"Wait, I'm not gonna pick it up now."

"Oh you can tell me when would you like to pick it, I'll get it ready before a minute so you'll have a fresh flowers!"

"Approximately a week? Until he comes back."

"..Pardon me?"

"The owner. Give the bouquet to him if he has come back to the town."

"Sir, are you sure you're not the odd one here? Because you're basically giving a bouquet of flower to the owner of a flower shop which all of these flowers are especially picked by him.."

 _Grin._ "Put a note on it: From the thornless rose."

"Sure! Anything else?"

"No, thank you. Here's the payment."

"Thank you so much for shopping on Fleura Flower shop! Have a beautiful day!"

 

 

* * *

 

**_The hope_ **

 

"Furihata-san, here!"

"What's with the bouquet?"

"Someone showed up in the shop a week ago. He said he wants a bouquet of heather for you. And now here I am, delivering the flowers!"

"Wha--"

"It has note on it! That's all! I'm going back to work!"

"Oh yeah, thank you."

 

_Note?_

_From.._

_Thornless rose?_

_...WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING_

_and.. Heather flowers, huh.._

 

"You're blushing, just saying."

"I'M NOT!!!!! IT JUST THE HEAT!! HAHA YEAH CERTAINLY BECAUSE OF THE WEATHER!!! I-I'M GOING OUT FOR A WHILE!!!!!"

"..And I thought the weather is nice because I felt a breeze every minute but yeah whatever"

 

_Heather: Admiration_

 

 

* * *

 

_**The realization** _

 

"Whoa Furihata-san, what's with all of these lilac"

"Pardon me but I'm afraid I don't understand your words.."

"Don't playing around with me because it just so crystal clear"

"W-what?"

"That thornless rose guy, huh?"

"..."

"DID I JUST HIT THE NAIL ON THE HEAD BECAUSE I'M SURE I AM"

"Ssshh!! Keep your voice down!!"

"Alright, alright.. It's not like we have opened the shop or anything.."

"Shut up.. Uhm.. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure! What's that?"

"Give a bouquet of lilac to him.."

"Pardon me but I have no idea on which 'him' are you referring to."

"You know exactly who he is."

"Hahaha. But I don't know where is he and I don't even know his name"

"Neither do I"

"So where should I give those flowers to.. Don't tell me you'll make me stray around this town just to find him.."

"Don't be ridiculous. He usually walks by this street every Friday around 4 p.m."

"To think that you've been aware on what time he's usually on this street.."

"Oh shut up"

"But why don't you give it by yourself?"

"...Various reasons. Please?"

"Hn.. Fine. Do you want a note on it?"

"N-no.. It's fine.. The flower itself has represent everything.."

 

_Lilac: First love_

 

 

* * *

 

"Five minutes until four o'clock.. is he really going to shows up on this street?

And Furihata-san is out of town again this week, aah it's so lonely in this shop

He should have been the one that gives these lilac to him, it would be interesting to see his reaction

Wait, to think that they are using me as an intermediary it's so pointless they should have been locked up in a room just two of them and talk to each other, isn't it more efficient?

...

Ah wait that's him he's actually shows up at four o'clock"

 

 

"Hello, good evening sir!"

"Ah.. You're from the other day. Have my order been done?"

"Yes it has! And now I'm here to delivering a bucket of flowers made especially for you!"

"Lilac. His first time? How cute."

"He had a blush when he received your bouquet, just saying."

"Interesting. May I place an order again? Twelve tulips. With a red ribbon. Put this writing on the bouquet."

"As you wish!"

 

_Tulip: Declaration of love_

 

 

* * *

 

"Here is your reply Furihata Kouki-san~ Have a nice day~ If you will excuse me~"

"A-ah.. Thank you.."

 

_Note, again?_

 

_**How about a cup of tea, Furihata Kouki? Is it a yes?** _

 

_Blush._

 

"How did he knows my name?!"

"He asked me.."

"Oh"

"Well?"

"Is he seriously asking me for a cup of tea.. And what's with this 'is it a yes?'?! How come he's so sure with my answer?!"

"Because you would definitely said yes?"

 

 

* * *

 

_Soft brown hair, smells like everything sweets blended perfectly with a right amount of freshness, and his cute little back.. Ah how I wish I could hug and take him away just for me right now._

_Composure, Seijuuro, composure._

 

"Is it a yes?"

"Wha---!!!!!!"

"Did I startled you?"

"Y-YES!! I MEAN NO!!!!"

 

_He's.. laughing.._

_This is the first time I heard he's laughing.._

 

"Kouki, your cheek is getting reddish." _and that's cute. May I pinch it?_

"S-sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?

"Don't.. really know" _perhaps because I can't stop thinking about your precious smile?_

"So what do you think, Kouki?"

"I'm sorry but I actually never had a chance to learn about your n-name.."

"Akashi Seijuuro." _and soon you'll have it on your name._

"A-Akashi-san I--"

"Quit the suffix and you may just call me Seijuuro."

"Uh.. Is that okay?"

"Yes. So, what do you say?"

"I.. Would love to, Seijuuro.."

"A perfect yes. How about tomorrow at 4 p.m. in the tea café downtown?"

"Sur--"

 

_A kiss on the back of the right hand._

 

"Then, see you tomorrow, Kouki."

 

_Heck, his blushing cheek and adorable shyly smile is really distracting._

_Can not wait until I make you mine, little blooming flower._

_Can not wait until I make you blossoming under my dominance._

_Can not wait._

_Can not wait._

 

.

.

 

"WHOA FURIHATA-SAN your face is all red!! Are you sick? Did you fall?! Did you hit something?!"

"It's.. Something that hits me.. And.. I fall, perhaps.."

"I absolutely have no idea on what are you talking about.."

"D-don't sweat it!! I'm going backyard!!"

"Uh.. yeah?"

 

 

* * *

 

"Welcome! Good evening, may I help you?"

"Good evening, is he around?"

"Pardon me but I have no idea on who you're referring to, sir."

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly who he is."

"Haha you gave the exact same reaction with him! And oh.. He just left this shop about 5 minutes ago"

"Perfect. Then I would like a bouquet of red roses mixed with purple tulips."

"In a minute! Or.. Do you prefer me giving it to him?"

"No, I'm going to give this one properly by myself."

 

 

* * *

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Ah Seijuuro-sa-- I mean Seijuuro! It's ok!! Since it's not even the time to meet up.. I'm the one that a bit earl--"

"Here."

"For.. Me?"

"Unless you see someone else besides you, then yes it's definitely still for you."

"T-thank you.. Seijuuro.."

"So?"

"W-w-what?"

 

_A kiss on the back of the right hand._

 

"I love you."

"..."

"Would you be mine, Furihata Kouki?"

"..."

"I couldn't give you sweet words like people usually do. But I give you my promise, my life, that I will love you right until the last breath of mine. I love you, I love you, I _do_ love you, Kouki."

"..."

"Is it a yes?"

"...Definitely a yes"

 

_A kiss._

_The sweetest kiss both ever taste on their lips._

 

"Do you love me?"

"D-do you really need to ask about it?

"Just to make sure."

"But my answer already crystal clear.."

"So, do you love me?"

"I.. love you Sei..juuro"

"Your face is all red, Kouki."

"Wh--what did you expect from someone that got a sudden kiss on his lips?!"

"But you're mine already."

"But that's too sudden!!"

"So if I want to kiss you I should asked for it a day prior?"

"No it's not th-- Quit teasing me!!"

 

_Another kiss._

 

"SEIJUURO!!!!"

 

_Red rose: Love, desire, passionate love_

_Purple tulip: Everlasting love_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**_Extra:_ **

_Fourth month_

 

"Sei?"

"Hm?"

"I'm still wondering, are you really the type of person that confess your love after just a two times meeting which each of it you barely had conversation with? Even more, you neither know that person's behavior nor personality.."

"Hm.. Perhaps?"

"..Oh. So tell me how many lovers do you have out there?"

"A cute mad Furihata Kouki is appearing."

"Hmph!"

 

_Forehead kisses._

 

"The condition only applied and valid on you, Kouki. You have something which made me want to make you mine no matter what."

"But just after two encounters?"

"But you still accepted my love confession."

"Seijuuro."

 _Grin._ "Who knows someone would take you away from me if I didn't mark you as mine as quick as possible? And besides, I have had an eye for you ever since you moved into this town and opened your flower shop. But you just recognize me the day you give me the thornless rose, which is three months posterior. So it's not valid to say I barely know your behavior."

"..."

"You're blushing Kouki and that's cute. I want to tease and kiss you until your lips swollen."

"Shut up, Sei.. But hey, I might be a serial killer? Or a geek of something you hate? Or a criminal? Or.. Or--"

"Serial killer? Don't make me laugh Kouki you're the owner of a flower shop."

"Is that even have something to do with it?"

"You love a living creature so much. You treasure them. You see the beauty of every inch of it. How come this kind of person could have a possibility of being a serial killer?"

"Uh.. But I might be a criminal?"

"Hm.. If that is the case, it could have been possible."

"W-what!?"

"Why are you startled when you're the one that stated it?"

"No it just th--"

"You're a criminal which stole my heart, you should be punished by giving me a sweet deep kiss every hour and prisoned in my arms forever, Kouki."

"SEIJUURO!!!!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the lack of English skill since I'm not a native  
> Kudos, comment, and suggestion are really appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading! xo


End file.
